


To Work For Tain

by Terribleverybadnogoodsmut



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Foul, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, bad, disgusting, dubcon, idk this is a bad story, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terribleverybadnogoodsmut/pseuds/Terribleverybadnogoodsmut
Summary: You, the reader, work for Mister Tain.





	To Work For Tain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombified_queer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/gifts).



> This is the worst thing I’ve ever written, enjoy :)

You were just answering an ad you saw for a nurse/housekeeper for a rich elderly cardassian man. It seemed simple enough yet on your way into his manor, you could have sworn you were being followed and you almost tripped a few times over some strange things that almost seemed like traps. As you came up to the grandiose and intricately carved door, you couldn’t help but feel disgusted as you touched the dusty, rotted wood to knock on the door.

The man almost instantly answered, barely dressed, you were confronted with his large physique and he towered over you. He looked you once over. You were uncomfortable with the way his eyes passed over your body. Neither of you spoke for the first few moments as you took each other in.

You decided to speak first, “I-I’m here about the job?”

“Alright, Terran,” he turned and withdrew back into his manor.

Hesitantly, you stepped inside after him. The first thing to hit you was the smell of the decaying manor. Then as you stepped off the welcome mat, you felt something quite crumbly underfoot. Then as your eyes adjusted you saw just how much work you had cut out for you. And that didn’t even include the outdoors. You wondered how long it had been just the old man living alone. You followed him through the house until you reached a room on the third floor. Tain opened the door and allowed you to enter first.

The sight before you was not as disastrously dirty as the rest of the house but it was still rather dusty. There was a bed in one corner of the room an armoire against the far wall next to the window. As you entered and looked around, the old man cleared his throat.

You looked at him and he spoke, “This is your first job, as this will be your room. Once it is clean, please come down and make me dinner. I will go over your daily duties then.”

He turned to leave but you spoke up and he stopped, “Wait, my name is [y/n], what shall I call you?”

He thought a moment before speaking again, “My name is Tain but you may call me sir or master.”

Sir it was, you thought, but did not say aloud. Then Tain left you to your duties. First things first, you checked the closet and found some intact cleaning supplies. You swept up the floor, cleaned out the armoire, cleaned the bed and put on new sheets, put your own things away. You went downstairs to find Tain sitting at the kitchen table. He pointed you to the kitchen.

Tain has a replicator but demanded you cook for him as he said it was absolute slop. Although you had been on cardassia a while, you still couldn’t understand their cuisine and the acrid smell of what you cooked for Tain had your stomach upset. To make it all worse, he required a tall glass of freshly squeezed fish juice. You wondered if your hands would ever be free from that smell again.

You hoped you could leave but Tain wanted you to sit with him as he ate, and you grew even more queasy at the first smack of his lips on the dish you had prepared for him. You wanted to look away but your eyes seemed to be magnetically drawn to the dark material staining his teeth and dribbling down his chin. You knew he was watching you watch him but you just couldn’t look away, not even when he took a big slurp from his glass of fish juice. He was eating without silverware as all cardassians do and the sticky horrible marinade which was building up on his fingers was suddenly polished clean with a quick suck of his mouth. He wiped the remnants of his saliva upon his shirt and took the last swing of juice without breaking eye contact.

It was time now for Tain’s bath, he declared. You warmed up the water and poured in the soap. He waited beside you, completely naked. You helped him in and took a wash cloth to all the places he couldn’t reach, which included his back folds, which you pulled much dead skin from, his stomach folds, in which you found a discards sandwich, his grimy feet, which had something strange growing on it, and you cleaned his butt which was a most heinous place too horrible and disgusting to describe. He cleaned his own genitals luckily, but you still had to standby until he finished his bath, as he still required help getting out of the bathtub. As he rose from the water, you couldn’t help but glance at his half hard cock, which withdrew back into his body in the cold air.

As you helped him toweled himself off, you watched it fully withdraw. Then you helped Tain into his pajamas then set up his bed just the way he instructed you. After he was settled in, you went off to your own room to shower then sleep off the horrors you had seen. If he wasn’t paying you so handsomely, you would have left that night.

The next morning you awoke to Tain, yelling for breakfast. You got up and rushed down the stairs, still in your pajamas to start cooking up something for him. You made yourself some toast while Tain sloppily shoveled food into his maw. You didn’t look at him this time, opting instead to stare into your toast and jam. You’d be hungry later but not now while he was watching and making those grotesque noises.

Tain told you the first room he wanted you to clean was his bedroom. You brought all the cleaning supplies you could find and began with a thorough sweep of his room grabbing all discarded and molding food and trash and putting them in the trash can. Tain sat at his desk and pretended to work, but you knew he was retired and watching you. As you scrubbed the floor with your back to him, you began to hear his breaths change. You were worried about what he was doing so you didn’t look at him.

He called you over to him and you didn’t dare look at his lower half. He stood from his desk and asked if you were lonely, feeling up the muscles in your arm. You knew where this was probably going and you were nervous. You responded truthfully however and Tain’s mouth was on yours.

His mouth tasted like rotten teeth and food he had had for breakfast. His lips slobbering against yours. He walked you back to the bed, and you sat down, feeling the crumbs of his leavings against your naked back. He put your legs up and you saw his chode, it was fat and short and not something you really wanted inside you. The grey ridges which adorned all cardassian cocks were wrinkly, stretched from either his girth or the passage of time. You tried not to think about what was hiding in his folds as he pushed inside you. Luckily he was still able to produce enough lube that you could grit your teeth through his initial thrusts. That was all you needed because as soon as you finished adjusting to him, he finished, squirting the tiniest bit of cum into you.

You were about to get up when he put a hand on your chest. He struggled to climb on top of you and sunk his ajan onto your dick. The feeling was not unlike lukewarm oatmeal. You cringed as you thought he probably had a yeast infection which was now all over you and probably inside you. Nothing a good shower couldn’t fix. Hopefully.

Tain attempted to fuck himself on your dick, but he could barely move and the encounter ended when Tain grabbed his back in pain. You helped him down and set him to lay down before you got him a warmer and his orthopedic back pillow.

You finished your cleaning of the day’s room without your clothes and Tain watched you intently as you moved about, dusting and wiping and scrubbing the dirt, grime and mold away. When you were done he practically begged you to fuck him again, and so you did, just to appease the old man. Then you made him lunch and moved on to the next room. Luckily he didn’t follow you as his back was still in too much pain.

The weeks went by and you had more encounters with him. You tried to avoid them when he had not been bathed in a while but there were a few times you fucked his Ajan and your dick came out covered in the crust of untold mess which remained in his loose, dry hole. He seemed to not clean himself up after you fucked, so you thought at least part of the crust was your own cum which had dried inside him. You wondered what about cardassian physiology allowed him not to get some kind of infection from his putrid lifestyle. You wondered how you never got sick from him, but you always took a shower after your encounters, especially when he entered you, as your hole always felt disgusting afterwards. He never tried to mount you again, but insisted you fuck him whilst he lay on the various pieces of furniture in the house instead.

Despite Tain’s almost constant needs, you were making good work of the house, opening windows to let in the sunlight and the whole upstairs was clean now. You would finish the downstairs before moving on to his cellar then begin the garden work while you continued to upkeep the rest of the manor. However during this time,Tain’s stomach seemed to swell. You were worried he was sick or had some kind of tumor but he still ate heartily. His once drooping folds stretched tight over his new swollen belly. He became easier to wash.

You wanted to ask what was happening, but decided he would tell you if it was necessary to your job. Tain’s appetite grew both in food and in sex and soon you were practically waiting on him hand and foot all day. Finally he confronted you about his bulging stomach.

“I’m pregnant and the egg is yours,” he said resting a hand on his stomach.

You didn’t even know male cardassians could lay eggs, much less, someone of Tain’s age. You wondered now if your previously promiscuous days had lead to any other accidental eggs. Probably not, seeing how Tain was much more incompetent than your previous lovers.

“Well?” Tain sounded upset.

“What do you want to hear?” You asked him sarcastically.

“An Apology!” Tain demanded.

“Sorry you got pregnant, sir,” you spat out impudently.

“That wasn’t a real apology!” Tain began to tantrum.

“I didn’t even want to fuck you, but I felt bad so I did it anyways. I didn’t know male cardassians could get pregnant, and you could have bought some contraceptives if you had thought about it for two seconds, hell, you could have told me to buy you some contraceptives you stupid old man, but no you sat there and did nothing like you always do and now you want to blame me for you mistakes.”

Tain was in tears. You almost felt bad, but he probably treated his other employees this poorly, so he deserved to be fed the truth.

“I’ll be quitting tomorrow. Whatever you want to do with the child is fine by me. I’ll help you with anything you want but I’m no longer going to work for you, sir,” you furiously went off on Tain.

He couldn’t look at you and you stormed off. You slammed the door to your room, practically rattling the whole house. You thought that was good, and hopefully the whole house would collapse onto you and Tain, ending your miserable lives.

You decided to go to sleep rather than interact with Tain. He could wash himself in the shower. If he didn’t want to have the egg he didn’t have to blame you. You were still heated over the whole thing.

You woke in the middle of the night to find Tain looming over you. The moonlight bounced off his tired grey skin. You were about to say something when he pushed a pillow into your face. You wondered what the fuck he was doing but all of the sudden you couldn’t breathe. You writhed, grasping at his wrists, feeling scales come loose and dig under you nails. His grip was as strong as iron and suddenly you were lightheaded. Your body fell limp as you fell unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> For Lyric uwu


End file.
